hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2017-18 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2017-18 South-West Indian Ocean cyclone season Betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm (December 27) *Before November 1 - *November 1 to 10 - *November 11 to 20 - *November 21 to 30 - 19:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - ~ Steve Talk Page 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *December 11 to 20 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:46, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *'December 21 to 31 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Ava formed December 27)'' *January 1 to 10 - *January 11 to 20 - *January 21 to 31 - *February 1 to 28 - *After February 28 - *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (May 1) *Before March 1 - *March 1 to 10 - *March 11 to 20 - *March 21 to 31 - *April 1 to 10 - *April 11 to 20 - *April 21 to 30 - *'May 1 to 10 - ''WINNER!!' (Flamboyan dissipated May 1)'' ~ Steve Talk Page 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *May 11 to 20 - 19:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:52, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - *Storm active at start of July 1, 2018 - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shre the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, you can bet on as many names as you want, but please do not cross out the names as they form, and please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. :) *Ava *Berguitta *Cebile *Dumazile - Does a crazy long-lived track before making landfall in South Africa and somehow surviving into the South Atlantic. ~ Steve Talk Page 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *Eliakim *Fakir *Guambe *Habana- Goes to Havana, Cuba (La Habana in Spanish) to cause major destruction in there. Hi!- 22:37, November 22, 2017 (UTC) *Iman- Tries to track towards David Bowie's grave ｕｒ　ｍａｉ　ｗａｉｆｕ　ｄｅｓｕ　ノ域囲真 03:07, February 19, 2018 (UTC) *Jobo *Kanga *Ludzi *Melina *Nathan *Onais *Pelagie *Quamar *Rita- Travels all the way to GoM and becomes category 5, like Hurricane Rita ‘05. Xyklone (talk) 17:15, February 26, 2018 (UTC) *Solani *Tarik *Urilia *Vuyane *Wagner - Makes landfall in Madagascar and auditions on X Factor Madagascar while making a right fool of himself. ｕｒ　ｍａｉ　ｗａｉｆｕ　ｄｅｓｕ　ノ域囲真 03:07, February 19, 2018 (UTC) *Xusa *Yarona *Zacarias Informal betting on strongest storm name (Berguitta in pressure, Cebile in winds) No betting on storms that have already formed. *Ava - *'Berguitta - ''NO WINNER!!' (in pressure, 940 mbars)'' *'Cebile - ''NO WINNER!!' (in winds, 115 mph)'' *Dumazile - *Eliakim - *Fakir - 19:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) *Guambe - ~ Steve Talk Page 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *Habana - oh na na. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:53, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *Iman - *Jobo - *Kanga - *Ludzi - *Melina - *Nathan - *Onais *Pelagie - *Quamar - *Rita - *Solani - *Tarik - *Urilia - *Vuyane - *Wagner - *Xusa - *Yarona - *Zacarias - Informal betting on weakest storm name (excluding depressions, Eliakim) No betting on storms that have already formed. *Ava - *Berguitta - 19:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) *Cebile - *Dumazile - *'Eliakim - ''WINNER!!' (65 mph, 980 mbars)'' Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:01, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *Fakir - ~ Steve Talk Page 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *Guambe - *Habana - *Iman - *Jobo - *Kanga - *Ludzi - *Melina - *Nathan - *Onais - *Pelagie - *Quamar - *Rita - *Solani - *Tarik - *Urilia - *Vuyane - *Wagner - *Xusa - *Yarona - *Zacarias - Informal betting on highest winds (115 mph) Winds are 3-minute sustained. No betting on winds from storms that have already formed. *100 or less - *105 - *110 - *'115 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Cebile)'' *120 - *125 - *130 - *135 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 08:53, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *140 - 19:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) *145 - ~ Steve Talk Page 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *150 - *155 - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on lowest pressure (940 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. You can add in your own pressure if you want to do so, but no betting on storms with the listed pressures that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960-956 - *955-950 - *949-945 - *'944-940 - ''NO WINNER!!' (Berguitta)'' *939-935 - *934-930 - *929-925 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:00, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *924-920 - 19:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) *919-915 - ~ Steve Talk Page 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *914-910 - *909-905 - *904-900 - *899-895 (SWIO record low, Cyclone Gafilo in 2004) - *894-890 - *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 - *Less than 870 (worldwide record, exceptionally unlikely) - Informal betting on final storm name (Fakir) No betting on storms that have already formed. *Ava - *Berguitta - *Cebile - *Dumazile - *Eliakim - *'Fakir - ''NO WINNER!!' *Guambe - *Habana - ~ Steve Talk Page 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *Iman - *Jobo - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:03, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *Kanga - *Ludzi - *Melina - 19:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) *Nathan - *Onais - *Pelagie - *Quamar - *Rita - *Solani - *Tarik - *Urilia - *Vuyane - *Wagner - *Xusa - *Yarona - *Zacarias - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Ava) No betting on storms that have already formed. *'Ava - NO WINNER!!' (Ava lasted 14 days)'' *Berguitta - *Cebile - *Dumazile - ~ Steve Talk Page 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *Eliakim - *Fakir - 19:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) *Guambe - *Habana - oh na na. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:04, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *Iman - *Jobo - *Kanga - *Ludzi - *Melina - *Nathan - *Onais - *Pelagie - *Quamar - *Rita - *Solani - *Tarik - *Urilia - *Vuyane - *Wagner - *Xusa - *Yarona - *Zacarias - Informal betting on number of deaths (103) *Less than 50 - Everybody hopes that I win. ~ Steve Talk Page 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *51-100 - 19:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) *'101-200 - ''WINNER!! '(103 total deaths)'' why do I feel that a storm during this season will wreak havoc one of the southern African countries? hope I am wrong. Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:06, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *201-300 - *301-400 - *401-500 - *501-600 - *601-700 - *701-800 - *801-900 - *901-1000 - *1001-2000 (record high, Cyclone Leon-Eline from the 1999–2000 SWIO season) - *Greater than 2000 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on damage totals (38.2 million) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. *Less than 10 million - *10-20 million - ~ Steve Talk Page 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC) *20-30 million - *'30-40 million - ''WINNER!!' (damages roughly 38.2 million)'' - 19:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) *40-50 million - *50-60 million - *60-70 million - *70-80 million - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:10, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *80-90 million - *90-100 million - *100-150 million - *150-200 million - *200-250 million - *250-287 million (record high, Cyclone Dina from the 2001-2002 SWIO season) - *More than 287 million (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of subtropical storms (None) Subtropical depressions count too, but no betting on storms that have already formed. *'None - ''WINNERS!! - 19:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) ~ Steve Talk Page 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC)' *1 - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:07, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *2 - *3 - *More than 3 - Informal betting on number of off-season storms (1) How many storms do you think will form off-season? P.S: A storm that forms in April but persists into May, or a crossover from the AUS region, counts as an off-season storm. No betting on a number of off-season storms that have already formed. *None - *'1 - WINNERS!!' (Flamboyan crossed over into May 1)'' - 19:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) ~ Steve Talk Page 20:55, November 18, 2017 (UTC), Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:09, November 19, 2017 (UTC) *2 - *3 - *More than 3 -